A New World
by Irish Girl Angel
Summary: The stargate is opened from a new world. Does this world wish dustruction or peace? Read, Review, and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Info

A New World Chapter one "History of Stargate"  
  
(This is just a little info on my characters, setting, and misc. info. Disclaimer I wish I owned this, but I don't.)  
  
The legendary stargate, finally in operation, has open the worlds to earth, but one world long before earth wishes to destroy all human kind. These people, or things, wish to destroy it for the pollution it causes. These things are called Thyings.  
The Thyings hate earth and it's kind. The Thyings were forced from here because of pollution. One girl, Naomi, was taking from her earth parents to the Thyings new home. She by now has learned of her past and soon wishes to return. The guards at the city where Naomi is held won't let her out what will it take for her to escape?  
The team members of stargate that are going on this mission to explore this unknown planet are O'Nell, Carter, Danielle, and Borsch. (For your info, these are last names!)  
The mission will launch in twelve hours from 12:00A.M.  
  
The real story will start tomorrow or the next. 


	2. Chapter 2 Thyings

A New World Chapter 2 "Thyings"  
Ok, OK I lied. You still need to know more on Naomi and Thyings. So bare with me now.  
I'll start with Thyings.  
An advance culture of writing, medicine, math, and some many other things. Their writing was like ours today, same alphabet and letters (just words which we didn't know.) They kept very detail reports on their lives. The documents ended when humans polluted the Earth. Their math kept track of the year, day, hour, minute, and even seconds. They knew how to find balances and areas long before we did. Medicine that they had was so advanced we would seem like a tick to flick. They had cures for SARS, small pox, colds, measles, and yellow fever. They also had the vaccinations we have today. They could heal a scar by kissing their glowing stone and putting their hand over it. They would cure broken legs and arms with in seconds. Their vehicles flew in the air and didn't even need gas. A shield which could protect them at any time was stronger then the whole Atlantic Sea's pressure. Their system of growing always supplied them with food. Their religion was based on fear and love. The Bolf or as we know it the Wolf. The wolf was god of all gods to them. He was swift, cunning, clever, loving, powerful, and could see all that passed. Thyings were the first to discover the stargate.  
Naomi.  
Naomi is not her real name. (I can't tell you her real name). She was born in Ohio and lived on a farm with horses. She was five when she was taken. Her parents fought for their child, but failed and were killed. Naomi is now fifteen and wishes to return home, but the empire won't let her. Naomi is special and is the only one who can save earth.  
  
Humans involved for a mixture of aliens. A Huna + Thying = Human.  
  
Now you know! (= 


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

A New World Chapter 3 "The past"  
  
Ok, this is where the story starts. We are going to hop right in the middle of the human and the Thyings. The fighting has been going for a while.  
  
Humans were aiming at Nashville, Kentucky where the stargate is located (I don't know the real spot). "Ready, Aim, Fire!" General Newmen said, owner of stargate at the time. The bomb flew and bounced of an invisible force field. "What the?" The general said, "Why are our bombs not going through?"  
"It seems that this advanced culture has built a field to protect them, Sir." Said private Sin.  
  
On the other side General Seenamria was planing to aboard the stargate.  
  
"Type in coordinates that will get us some new, with out these humans. Is." General was interrupted.  
  
"Sir, this girl was watching the coordinates for our New World." Private Jubilee said  
  
"She could destroy our secret. What shall I." The girl kicked private Jubilee in the (You all now where.)  
  
She ran out of the building and outside to a waiting horse. She flipped herself on the horse and ran off.  
  
"Get, her!" the general commanding.  
  
Thyings of all ages hopped on their hanavco (flying cars) and chased the girl down.  
  
"Faster, Whisper. Faster!" She reached her house. "Mom, Dad let me in!" The girl banged on the door, her parents came.  
  
"Oh, no! Get inside sweetie don't come out no matter what!" Her mother said  
  
"But mommy."  
  
"Do as your mother says."  
  
"I love you mommy, I love you daddy!" Her mother pushed her inside.  
  
Outside her parents were prepared to fight. The Thyings came up. The small only lasted a second, her parents were killed. She looked from a window. "Mom!"  
  
The Thyings looked up at her. "Get her, Now!"  
  
She ran for her horse, but was stopped by the general. "It is no use girl give it up!"  
  
She kicked him (You know where). Another Thyings came behind held her while another pulled out a shot type looking thing. She struggled, they put the fluid in. Soon she stopped struggling and was knock out from the shot.  
  
"Back to the stargate." As the Thyings headed towards it. Humans saw them.  
  
"Hey, Stop! Let that girl go!" The humans chased after the hanavco, but the hanavco was too swift.  
  
The Thyings got into the Stargate and headed to their new home, with the girl (who is later known as Naomi). 


	4. Chapter 4 a village

A New World Chapter 4 "A Village"  
Naomi (That is what the Thyings called her) a woke in a small tent on what appeared to be deerskin blanket.  
  
"Oh. my head." Naomi held her old woman walked in.  
  
"It is good to she you are a wake. I brought you breakfast." The woman held a tray that on it had eggs, corn bread, and juice.  
  
"Thank you. It looks good. May I ask.Where are we?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell. They said that no one should tell you."  
  
"Why not?!" Naomi stood up.  
  
"Guards! Guards! Naomi is crazy!" The old women screamed.  
  
"No! No! Please don't scream!" Naomi walked to the women. "Please don't. Trust me I'm already in huge trouble."  
  
"Fine, for today. Oh, don't try to escape.guards are everywhere." The woman walked outside.  
  
Naomi walked out of the tent. Amazed by how fast these people made houses and planted crops. A few girls about her age ran bye.  
  
"Hey!" Naomi stopped the girls, "I.I was wondering.if you guys would..would let me hang out.with you today."  
  
The girls huddled and talked "Sure, we are playing ticklet ball."(It is like basketball)  
  
They played for a while then went to the campfire. They roasted marshmallows. This was Naomi's best day of her new life. Later she slept in the same tent. 


	5. Chapter 5 A New Life

A New World Chapter 5 "A New Life"  
Naomi woke up in her tent. The old women did not bring breakfast. Hmm.. I wonder I could get something to eat thought Naomi. She walked around the village, yet no one was to be found.  
  
"Hello? Hello! Hel." Naomi stopped when she heard something like a sermon (Church service), "What is that?" Naomi walked towards the sound.  
  
She walked up a hill then saw the whole village sitting in a chapel like area, but it was outside. One man was sitting higher than everyone, he had must have been the emperor. He seemed familiar, in a way, as if she knew him. Naomi stood up and slowly began walking towards the service, but the cults she is, tripped over a rock.  
  
"Whoa.AH!" She fell in front of everyone.  
  
"Seize her!" the emperor, said while pointing his finger towards her.  
  
"Sir, I'm.I'm." Naomi shivered in fear.  
  
"You What!?" The emperor said.  
  
Naomi fainted in fright. Then the emperor order. "*Sigh* Take her back to her tent. That young girl is not ready for me." He stood up and continued the service.  
  
Naomi woke up with fright. "No it can't be.he was killed long ago. Or did he just disappear?" She was thinking of the emperor. "No one did find his body. Still.."  
  
"Naomi," it was one of the girls that played with her earlier, " Hey how are you? You seemed like you say a ghost at the service this morning."  
  
"Well.the funny thing is I thought I did." Naomi gave a smile which anemia characters give.  
  
"Oh really.how?" asked the girl.  
  
"See in my old world.there was this kid I despised. One night the road was very wet and I was driving behind him. He spun out and barley missed my car. He went down a cliff and no one ever found his body." Naomi had a tear in her eye.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Who was he or was it a she?" asked the girl.  
  
"No it was a he. It was A." A man, who appeared to be a guard rushed in.  
  
"The emperor wishes to speak to Naomi." The guard said.  
  
"Me?!" Squeaked Naomi.  
  
"Yes. Now come." The guard took her to a huge temple. "In. GO!"  
  
Naomi walked in to see the emperor. "Sir I'm sorry for this morning. I just heard no."  
  
"Silence! I shall ask you a question then you shall ask me. Do you remember the coordinates for Earth?"  
  
"Yes. Now my turn. Do I know you?" Naomi kneeled down.  
  
"Yes you do. What are the coordinates for Earth?"  
  
"313. How do I know you?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"It was very late. I just missed you."  
  
"No way! How did you get here?"  
  
"Sir," a guard interrupting, "Trouble stirs, the stargate has opened from the other side." 


	6. Chapter 6 Stargate

A New World Chapter 6 "Stargate" (This is a super short chapter, I know.)  
As all the Thyings people gathered around the stargate. The emperor along with Naomi walked up to the stargate.  
"Shut it down!" Said the emperor to the guard who was fussing with controls.  
"I.I can't sir. What ever opened the stargate is coming through no matter what." They guard continued to fuse with the controls.  
"Everyone into your huts! Do not come out! Go!" People followed the emperor's orders and scrambled to the huts, soon the streets were silent.  
  
Then all of a sudden the stargate shut down. "What just happened?" asked the emperor.  
  
"I really, truly don't know sir" The guard said.  
  
"Well, find out! Come Ra..Naomi we still have matters to discuss." The emperor and Naomi went back into the temple. They talked for hours straight until Naomi went to her hut to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7 Jaord

A New World Chapter 7 "Jarod"  
"Why! What were you thinking? We don't know what is beyond that gate! How could you try to go to a unexplored planet! Idiot!" O'Nell said  
  
"I..I know." Stuttered Jarod  
  
"Well, What is it! Spill it boy!" O'Nell grabbed Jarod's shirt.  
  
"Easy O'Nell, The boy is already in shock." Said Carter, "Now how and what do you know?"  
  
"See, there was this wonderful girl in school. So funny, pretty, and smart. I was heading to her house when I saw them." Jarod paused.  
  
"Who?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Am. Who are you?" asked Jarod.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm Danielle. I was left out here and had no memory of my past. I can't seem to even remember my last name. Now what were the things."  
  
"Things? Things? THYINGS!" Screamed Jarod.  
  
"Look it up Danielle! Carter take Jarod home." O' Nell commanded.  
  
"No Sir. We need Jarod. He saw these things." Carter stood tall.  
  
"Carter.I suppose so. But just for now!" O' Nell stomped off mad at his defeat.  
  
"So, Why were you trying to get to that world? And how did you know the coordinates?" Carter looked at Jarod.  
  
"Well, the Thyings killed her parents then took her to their new world. I was going to rescue her, so she would like me. When she was kidnapped she dropped this." Jarod handed her a piece of paper with the numbers 3309 on it.  
  
"Kidnapped? They killed her parents! How awful. And you saw this? You poor thing." Carter felt so bad for Jarod.  
  
Cater and Jarod went to O' Nell. He was sitting in sorrow in his quarters.  
  
"O' Nell! Jarod was trying to rescue a girl! She was kidnapped! And her parents were killed!" Cater said.  
  
"What! Come on lets tell Danielle." O' Nell, Cater, and Jarod ran to the stargate's library.  
  
"Danielle, Jarod was trying to rescue a girl, who had her parents killed then was kidnapped." Carter said.  
  
"I found out that they once lived her and they left because of use and our pollution. They wish destruction on us, nothing more." Danielle said.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow! I'll confirm Borsch." O' Nell left to tell another member.  
  
"You may sleep with me." Danielle said to Jarod.  
  
"O.OK" Jarod said.  
  
As they walked out everyone failed to notice the stargate still active. Then.  
  
(Oops is that a cliffie? I don't think so. Is it? Next Chapter soon! Promise!) 


	8. Chaoter 8 To The Rescue

A New World Chapter 8 to the rescue  
There was no way Jarod could sleep with Danielle he made such noise. Jarod finally couldn't take it anymore, he slammed a pillow in Danielle's face.  
  
"What a sissy! He even has a girl name!" Jarod went out into the hall. He looked down both ways. He finally decided to go to the stargate room.  
  
"Find it!" people stood outside the stargate.they were Thyings!  
  
The Thyings walked out of the room missing Jarod. No is my chance thought Jarod. Jarod ran to the stargate, and when he got through he saw his old pal and his love of his life.  
  
"Rachel!" Jarod saw her, the prettiest girl of all history.  
  
"Hi Jarod." Rachel said with her flirting voice.  
  
"Jarod!" a sharp voice came from the emperor.  
  
"Adam!" Jarod was in shock, his best friend, who was dead, was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Jarod.leave!" Adam said.  
  
"Please no! He is my friend! Let him stay!" Rachel got on her knees and begged the emperor.  
  
"Adam we are friends remember!" Jarod took a step forward.  
  
"I remember. My people do not allow your kind!" Adam said fiercely.  
  
"But.at least let Rachel come." Jarod took a step forward.  
  
(For your info, these kids are about 25.)  
  
"No! She and I are to be wed." Adam grabbed Rachel's arm.  
  
"Wh.What! She doesn't like you, she loves me!" Jarod was close enough now to grab Rachel.  
  
"She mine!" Adam tugged her his way.  
  
"No, She is mine!" Jarod tugged her his way.  
  
This kept going for sometime, then Rachel blurted out. "No one owns me! I shall choose!" Both boys fell to the ground. "Well Adam is a ruler of a city but is too strict. Jarod is a common folk, who really has a way of showing his love."  
  
"I choose.."  
  
(Oops telephone hold on. Sorry can't stick around have to go horseback riding! Cliffie.) 


	9. Chapter 9 Choosing

A New World Chapter 9 Choosing  
  
"I choose.Jarod!" Rachel ran to Jarod.  
  
"Why?" asked Adam.  
  
"He didn't kill my parents!" Rachel saw the image in her mind.  
  
"I was.I was." Adam could not think of an excuse.  
  
"You were a Jerk!" A tear fell form Rachel's eyes.  
  
"Rachel you can't leave!" Adam reached for her, but when Carter came through the stargate with O' Nell Adam was in shock.  
  
"People of ~~~~~~~~~~" Adam said a word but was cut out by the made rush of people. People protected Adam from the O' Nell's gun.  
  
O' Nell rose his gun to shoot, "No! You might hit one of the people!" Carter said stopping him.  
  
"We leave with Rachel and Jarod!" Carter walked over to Rachel and Jarod, who at the time were kissing. Carter cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh!" Rachel blushed and ran into the stargate.  
  
"Thanks Carter!" Jarod ran after her.  
  
Oops thought Carter, "Lets go!" O' Nell and her ran into the stargate.  
  
When O' Nell and Carter got back Jarod and Rachel were no where to be found. Then they saw Jarod on his knees with a ring. Rachel's eyes glittered. Then she hugged him "I do!" She screamed. Carter leaned on O' Nell, "I have to get something." O' Nell ran to his room.  
  
(I know this is very short! Sorry!) 


	10. Chapter 10 Destruction

A New World Chapter 10 Destruction  
  
O' Nell came back with a small gray box, "Carter, we have known each other for a long time.been through a lot of mission," he got on his knees, "I.I.Carter will you marry me."  
  
Carter paused, "Well.Yes!" Carter flung into his arms. "Funny our anniversary will have to be here every year."  
  
Carter and O' Nell kissed. Jarod and Rachel were having an endless kiss!  
  
"Oh, Jarod!" Rachel said, but Jarod hushed her.  
  
Then the stargate started up, "What the?" started O' Nell while he pulled out his gun.  
  
Adam along with several guards popped through. "Rachel!" Adam through a gas bomb. No wait it wasn't a gas bomb it was transportation bomb! It was taking Rachel and Jarod into a cage back at the Thyings world.  
  
Once the smoke was gone Carter and O' Nell looked around, "They' re gone!"  
  
Rachel and Jarod found themselves in a small cage in a dim room, "Jarod!" Rachel hugged Jarod in fear.  
  
Footsteps came down the stairs.it was Adam! "Hello Rachel!" He said.  
  
"I'll never like you! Jarod already proposed!" Rachel screamed.  
  
"You don't have to like me. I can force you to marry me!" Adam ordered the guards to bring Rachel. Jarod blocked them.  
  
"Get lost Adam! She is mine.o.I mean."  
  
"It's okay honey!" Rachel touched his shoulder, this distraction able the guards to pull Rachel out. "Jarod!" Rachel kicked and yelled nothing worked.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Jarod went to get out of the cage, but was forced back.  
  
They took Rachel away, up the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 11 Forced

A New World Chapter 11 Forced  
  
"I won't go! I won't!" They tied a rag around Rachel's mouth.  
  
"But you will my sweet!" Adam grabs her chin. Rachel gave him that look, like I'm going to kill you look.  
  
"Adam! Why?" asked Jarod watching helplessly.  
  
"Why? Why! Revenge! No one even looked for me! They just claimed I was dead!" Adam turned his attention towards Jarod.  
  
"I didn't think you were dead, not after Rachel's kidnapping!" Jarod said  
  
"Sure!" Adam walked out with the guards dragging Rachel behind.  
  
They took Rachel to a cliff where flowers and people crowded. Rachel struggled, but failed. Then the ceremony began.  
  
"I called you here citizens to celebrate this joyful day. I and Rachel shall be wed!" crowds cheered loudly.  
  
Rachel just felt like dying.  
  
(Short, Sweet and to the point!) 


	12. Chapter 12 Love

A New World Chapter 12 Love  
  
As Jarod scrambled to find a way out Rachel helplessly listened to the ceremony. Jarod saw the keys just a fair distance away.  
  
"I'll never reach it!" Jarod struggled to reach the keys. He then searched in his cage for a stick. "Got one!" Jarod stuck the stick out and began dragging the keys toward him.  
  
As he opened the cage the ceremony was closing on end. (Picture having the Indiana Jones song.) As Jarod ran through the deserted streets, Adam pressed on with the ceremony. Jarod turned each corner until he saw the on top of a high cliff right next to a waterfall. Jarod heard Adam's voice.  
  
"And now with the sealing kiss Rachel and I shall be wed!" Adam got closer and closer to Rachel's lips until Jarod ran and shoved Adam off the cliff, but Adam grab a branch. Jaord ignored Adam and went over to Rachel.  
  
He took of the rag, Rachel said nothing and she kissed him. Adam scrambled back up. "You are dead!" He pointed at Rachel, but why? He then dive after her with a dagger. Jarod leaped in front of her taking the direct hit!  
  
"Jarod!" Rachel leaned over him while holding his head up.  
  
"Rachel you must save yourself." Jarod said.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Rachel was now over flowing with tears.  
  
"You and I know it is tu."  
  
"No! It isn't.Jarod I love you!" Rachel kissed him again, but this time he stopped breathing.  
  
"You jerk!" Rachel stood up towards Adam. "Who do you think you are! People he is not like you he is not a Thying! He is Human!" Rachel yelled so everyone could her. There was some mumbling of it.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Adam pulled out yet another dagger.  
  
"You never give up. Do you?" Rachel dogged his first attack.  
  
"You can't avoid this one." Adam trough the dagger, Rachel could not see it.  
  
(Is this the end for Rachel? What will happen to Jarod? Are the Thyings still trusting Adam? Tune in for next Chapter soon!) 


	13. Chapter 13 Sacrifice

A New World Chapter 13 Sacrifice  
  
Adam's dagger flew towards the unknowing Rachel. I can't see it thought Rachel. The dagger drew near.  
  
"Jump!" A voice from the crowd yelled. Rachel avoided the attack barely.  
  
Thanks to the man who yelled Rachel was still alive. Adam threw another Rachel barely missed it. Again and again he threw different attack. Then finally Rachel showed that she had been hit. The crowds' noise rose. A man ran out to check her Adam threw his dagger at the man. In that instant the man was killed.  
  
"You! You kill your own people. Do you not see what he does? He is a murder!"  
  
The crowd chanted, "Murder! Murder!"  
  
"Well take this!" Adam through his dragger, it hit Rachel and knocked her to the ground. "I knew you were too weak, Now time to finish you off!"  
  
Adam jumped into the air with his dagger in his hand. He went to dive onto Rachel, She turned around so she was facing Adam. Then it was dead silence Rachel was.  
  
(I know Short, Sweet, And going to drive you crazy. Too bad *Giggles *.) 


	14. Chapter 14 Finished

A New World Chapter 14 Finished  
  
Rachel was pushing Adam off her. The dead Adam. Rachel had a sharp rock which she use to stab Adam when he jumped on her. The crowd cheered for Rachel's victory. A little kid came up to her.  
  
"Hi. My names Kenji. I like how you beat Adam."  
  
"Oh really," Rachel picked up the little boy, "Where is your father?" He pointed at an old man. Rachel put down the young boy and walked over to.  
  
"Hello." The man said with a raspy voice, "I'm sure all the citizens would love for you to be an new emperor." Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
"Well I was.Oh what the heck! Sure!" Everyone cheered at Rachel's response. Rachel was not exactly excited, but felt bad for the people. Later that night in Rachel's head quarters she takes Adam's dagger, lifts it above her head, and stabs herself.  
  
(Love really got an attitude. It will turn you on. It will turn you. It is a stain on your wedding dress. It is that tattoo you wake up with. Love ain't going sense. It is what it is.)  
  
It is funny how one would sacrifice everything for true love. The one who you bond with. Just thinking. Would you? 


End file.
